Of Family and Friends
by Seryyth
Summary: Set to after Rise of the Guardians, this is a bunch of stories of Jack Frost and the Guardians. Mostly Family centered, and such. Jack's good times and his hard times.
1. A Christmas with the Guardians

**I do not own Rise of the Guardians or any of the characters.**

Jack Frost looked down through the window to see North just arrive back from delivering gifts to all the children of the world. Jack grinned as he flew to the nearest window.

North was tired, but he still had one more child to give a gift to. He glanced over at a door, and he smiled. All Jack just had to do was show.

Bunny came bounding in, hrading straight for the fireplace to thaw his feet, and North knew that he was to get no rest yet. He grinned as he got up, in time to see Sandy and Tooth arrive.

"You got gifts?" North questioned the three.

Sandy nodded and gave him a thumbs up, a box in the other hand. Tooth smiled and held up a bag and Bunny rolled his eyes.

"Of course we do, mate," Bunny told him. North saw the Pooka pull out a small square gift and add it to the rest of the gifts on a table.

"And I add mine," North said happily as he placed a huge box next to the other gifts.

"Aw, you bloody show pony," Bunny remarked.

They quickly noticed a light blue blur shooting past the window and Sandy curiously gave North a questioned look.

"Jack can't get into workshop yet."

Tooth was about to ask of why not, when they heard a warbled meow coming from behind a door.

Each Guardian looked at the Man, all wondering of what was in that room.

"Is gift from Story," North said.

"Phil!" North exclaimed. "Let Jack in!"

Suddenly everyone felt a cold wind blow through the workshop, and Jack arrived after it. He grinned up at everyone and dropped a bag down in front of him.

"Hey guys," Jack said mischievously. "It's Christmas."

Surprised, the Guardians watched as the boy reached in the bag to pull out one gift.

It was for Tooth. She smiled as she took it. It was a beautiful purple cloak, which she loved, and fully expressed it by giving Jack a quick kiss on his cheek.

The second gift was for Bunny. And he gave the boy a look, after he discovered that it was a white apron.

The third gift, was for North. He grinned as he saw that his gift was a new coat. Jack and quickly informed him that Story had helped him out with the gift. But North knew that it was from Jack. And that was all that mattered to the Big Man.

And Jack's final gift, was for Sandy. The Sandman smiled as he received a nice pouch.

"To hold all of your sand," Jack had told him. Sandy nodded and indicated that he would use it.

Then Jack Frost found himself shocked as the Guardians each gave him a gift.

From North, he got a pair of pants, royal blue. And a matching shirt to go with it. From Sandy and Tooth, he got a cloak. It was white with a blue snowflake embroidered in the back. And from Bunny, he got a pair of gloves.

Jack Frost loved all the items, but had a feeling that the Guardians only gave him what they did, as they didn't know exactly what he liked, just yet. He grinned as he knew that they were his family, and they'd get to know him. At least he didn't get a pair of shoes, he hated those.

Jack was pulled out of his thoughts when North got up and went over to a door.

"This gift from Story," North said, as he opened the door. Jack Frost watched as a small kitten-cub came bounding out and stopped short of running into the boy. Jack saw that the kitten was a snow leopard.

"Aren't they endangered?" Bunny asked.

"They are-" North started to say.

"I love it!" Jack exclaimed excitedly. He grinned as he picked up his new pet and it chuffed at him softly. "Her name is Snowflake."

* * *

_I was inspired to write this, by __httydlover12. So I hope that you like this. And let me know how you liked it, leave a comment._


	2. Of Pirates and Pixies

**I do not own Rise of the Guardians or Peter Pan and I don't own ****any of the characters**

Jack landed at the open window to see a tv show. He hopped in to look at it and realized that it was playing a very familiar scene. He grinned as Story walled in and smiled.

"I see you like Peter Pan," She said, mischievously as she bounced onto her bed.

Jack glanced back at her and watched the part where Peter flew with the Darling girl.

Jack looked at Story curiously and then turned his back to the tv. He hopped up to crouch on her bed frame, at the foot and smiled.

"You don't remember?"

"Remember what?" Story asked.

"A long time ago," Jack said mischievously and pointing to the tv. "Peter was real. And I flew with him."

"And let me guess," Story said grinning as she pushed her blonde hair out of her face. "You were one of his Lost Boys."

Jack grinned and he nodded. He realized that his friend didn't really remember of that time. But to Jack, it happened and his memories were clear of the night. He grabbed a chair with the crook of his staff and pulled it over to the bed.

She watched him take a small bounce and land on the chair. She noticed that he lightly landed on the balls of his feet. But what got her excitement was the very big grin on the Winter Spirit's face.

"I have a story for you," Jack told her.

Her eyes lit up and she quickly sat up into a cross-legged position. He saw her green eyes sparkle and knew that he was going to give her another story.

"The Children of the world, knew him as Peter," Jack Frost started. He paused for a moment and his smile faded a bit. "He was you at the time."

Story understood what he meant by that. It was the price for living as a Human, but only because of a deal made with Pitch. Story remembered that Tsar Lunar then offered another, and better agreement, but because of the darkness, Story had been cursed to forget each life that was lived.

"Go on, Jack," She pushed.

Jack looked up at her and his smile came back in full.

"Well, Peter couldn't fly," Jack said. "But on one night. Friday the 13th, on a February of a leap year. The Man in the Moon gave him the ability to see the Forest. And those rare days only happen at least once a century."

Jack glanced at her and saw her smiling and was listening to him intensely. He continued talking, telling her the story.

"It was on that day," Jack said. "That I saw him flying, and I got invited to see the Forest."

Jack Frost grinned as he saw her use her magic to bring his words to life.

As Jack continued talking, he described his experience in the forest and his adventures.

Her magic showed him exactly what he lived.

He had saw himself fly down, following a smaller boy, into the heart of the Forest. He saw, as he spoke about it, his adventures with a group of Lost Boys, and Lost Girls. All whom Jack remembered Story telling him, that the world had threw them away and he had brought them here to be loved and wanted.

Jack saw that the misty powers showed his adventures with a few children who wanted to be Pirates. He sort of watched as the mock Pirates fought against the other children and Jack smiled as he described how he was the leader of the Pirates. He saw the Captain come out, wearing a pirate hat, and holding his staff.

"Captain Hook," Jack said mischievously, as he pointed to the crook of his staff. "They all called me that."

"And soon, too soon," Jack finished. "We had to leave the Forest and the fun had ended."

Story glanced at the tv, to see Peter sword fighting with Hook and she looked back at Jack.

She suddenly laughed, "You would not make a good Pirate."

"You've told me that before,"Jack said, pouting a bit.

"Next time," Story said smiling mischievously. "I'm Captain Hook."

* * *

_I hope that you all like it. Leave a comment to let me know_


	3. Trouble with Sleep

_Okay, I don't know where to put this one, so I placed it here._

**_I do not own Rise of the Guardians or any of the characters._**

The little man, floated down into Burgess and started to send out his sand. He grinned as he felt all of the children sleeping and dreaming of the wonderful things that they liked. But he found that there was still one child, who wasn't asleep.

He floated down and peeked, at the corner of a window, seeing a little girl. She had long blonde hair, that always seemed to fall into her face, no matter what she did to push it behind her ear. She had bright green eyes that sparkled with mischief as she was bouncing on her bed.

And Sandy remembered her name, Sophie Bennett.

Earlier in the evening, she had gotten into trouble a little bit, as she had downed Jamie's soda during dinner. Her Mother didn't get onto her, as later on-as the Parent had predicted- she had a terrible stomach ache afterwards.

And finally at bedtime, she acted tired, but her intentions were something very different.

And, right on time, she spotted him.

The Sandman.

She saw him, peering at her from the window and she bounced over to him. She waved at him and opened the window.

"Sandy?"

He looked at her, a bit confused and unsure about what he should do.

"Hey," She said whispering. "Don't tell Tooth, Bunny or North. Because I'm still not ready."

He smiled and nodded, but then pointed to her bed. She glanced back at it and then looked back at Sandy, grinning mischievously.

"Not yet," She said. "I want to have a bit of fun with you."

The man smiled knowingly and he motioned with his fingers, telling her that she could possibly be naughty.

"I'm not worried about the Naughty list," She told him. She giggled a little and gave him a wink. "I've been on the Naughty list for a long time, up until North removed me from any list. And then another took that place."

Sandy grinned then and gave her a bit of a confused look as a question mark appeared above his head.

Sophie laughed.

"I must keep forgetting that you guys don't know," She said. "But in time, the other Guardians will know."

Agian Sandy didn't understand and Sophie grinned.

"You take me with you for one hour," She said, and motioning with a finger. "And I will tell you everything."

Sandy floated there, and she waited as he seemed to consider the idea. After a moment, he smiled and nodded.

"Oh, yeah," Sophie said. "This is going to be fun."

* * *

_Ok, this one is currently short. Mostly because I don't know what else I could put. This chapter could actually go through alot of editing, in which it will get longer. But that's if I can think of more to add. _

_So I hope hope that you enjoy it._


	4. A Christmas with Story

**I don't own Rise of the Guardians or any of the characters.**

Jack landed on the windowsill of her bedroom. He saw Nyfe dancing with the ballerina of her musicbox. It wasn't playing any music, but the dark pixie was twirling the porcelain figure around. Jack Frost smirked as he watched the pixie in amusement. And if the creature noticed Jack, he didn't show any sign of it, instead continuing to dance with the fake ballerina.

Jack then noticed all of the many gifts that she had gotten. He grinned as he saw the two presents that he gave her. The first was a snowglobe. She had metioned that she once got ahold of one of North's snowglobes. And was going to keep it, but somehow it slipped out of her grasp and turned into a portal. He had made a snowglobe and put his magic into it. Now the snowglobe would aways snow blue and she would always know that Jack would be on his way when it suddenly snowed on its own.

The second gift was a green hoodie, like the one that Story had given to him, but on the back, he had North sew a strange set of dragonfly wings in a golden thread, on the back. He remembered the very first time that he had seen her. In the first year, after becoming an official Guardian, she always wore a pair of fake fairy wings.

Now he found out why, he knew that he had to make a set of her own. Story had taken care of him for so long, why not repay the favor.

She brought him back to the present day, as she walked into her room.

He grinned as Nyfe said something in his whispery voice and she saw him.

"Jack Frost!" She said joyfully.

"Thanks for Snowflake," He said, hopping into the room. "She's adorable. But she seems to like the elves a little bit too much."

Story laughed and reached into her closet. He watched her pull out a small blue box.

She looked at him, smirking as she handed the box to him.

"This is for you," She told him. He looked at her, and she smiled.

"There are no strings attached," Story said. "And no lessons anymore."

"No more?" Jack asked.

"Nope," She said. "You're a Guardian now. You have passed all expectations that I have ever had for you."

Jack smiled and he looked at the box. He opened it up and saw a misty smoke. He glanced up at her, before he reached in and grabbed whatever she had intended for him. It was soft and smooth, he noticed and it felt odd. He pulled it out and saw that it was a pair of thin slippers. He looked at them, noticing that they were made out of blue dyed silk and didn't have any soles, mostly resembling a pair of socks. But there were white laces on the top.

Jack looked up at her, a bit annoyed that Story had given him a pair of shoes again. The last pair, he didn't like and Story had apparently gave it to the Elves- who tried to give them to him.

"Those are different, Jack," She said. "Try them on."

He rolled his eyes and did as she instructed, putting them on. He found that he actually liked this pair, as he could still feel the floor. Jack looked at her and grinned. He leaped onto her bed frame and laughed a bit.

"Thanks!"

Story smiled as Jack Frost danced around the room trying out the new slippers. Nyfe flew up to her shoulder and settled down, watching Jack.

Finally he calmed down and then looked at her.

"Um," Jack said mischievously and pointed to the pixie. "You know that he was dancing with your music box?"

"Yeah," Story said laughing. "He broke it, dancing with the ballerina. And he's even got a name for her."

"Jayln," Jack heard the Pixie say, in his whispery voice. "So pretty."

Jack grinned and then headed for the window.

He leaped onto the windowsill and then felt someone grab his wrist. He looked back and he saw Story smiling. She quickly gave him a kiss on his forehead and then let him go.

"I take care of all of _my_ pixies."

* * *

_The ballerina part was written to some of the Walts music of Howl's Moving Castle. I hope you enjoyed. Leave me a review to let me know what you thought._


	5. Time with the Guardians- Sandy

**I do not own Rise of the Guardians or any of the characters**

Sandy was working as usual, and tonight he had Jack with him. North thought that some bonding time with each of them, would be good for the boy. And Sandy got the first pick. It wasn't that he didn't mind, but the boy, after an hour started to get antsy. Jack seemed to not be able to sit still.

So the Sandman decided to try and make it a game.

At first, he had Jack play with the sand. He allowed the boy to touch the sand that was on its way to the children. And allowed Jack to watch the dreams of the children. But he quickly discovered when Jack tried to add his own bit of magic to the sand.

That was where Sandy drew the line.

He was very protective of his dreams, so he had to improvise.

Little did Jack Frost know what the Sandman had in mind.

Sandy grinned mischievously as Jack looked away and he hit Jack Frost with a ball of Dreamsand.

Effectively knocked out, Jack looked like he was enjoying his dream.

Sandy sure was.

Above the boy's head was the dreamsand, showing Jack playing with some other children. He was waving his staff around threateningly, as the kids laughed and ran from him. Then the dream changed to a snowball fight with Jack being the loser.

Sandy floated, watching, and he realized why the Winter Spirit was losing in the dream.

Story was in the dream and so was a bunch of children all teaming up on him. He was laughing and trying to throw some snowballs back.

Then Sandy noticed that the boy was wearing a set of clothes that were colonial and he realized that it was a dream of the past.

The Sandman smiled as he left Jack Frost on a rooftop, patting him on the head, and continued his work nearby.

And Sandy couldn't be more proud to have his job. It was what he was made for.

* * *

**_ Thanks for the views and reviews!_**

**_I had to figure out what to give Sandy, and I discarded that idea. It's just not in his character, DarkHorseBlueSky. He's actually the most powerful Guardian out of the big four, and as such to make him as close to being equal to the others, he doesn't speak save for the symbols._**

**_Glad that you enjoyed it!_**


	6. A Full Friday 13th

**I do not own Rise of the Guardians.**

Jamie jumped up out of his seat, as the horror movie that he was watching, scared him. His sister, merely laughed and continued to eat her chips.

It was Friday the 13th, and their Mother was working late. Jamie was given the job of watching his sister and keeping her out of trouble, but she had convinced him into letting her rent a online movie. And she chose the best one, that would scare the pants of Jamie.

She knew that the Guardians didn't have to worry about Pitch, and didn't like that children were scared. But she knew that a fear that was expected, was actually a good thing. Helping to create a healthy mind, she thought.

Earlier, she had told Jack about how the Tooth fairies were once Bone Eaters. And almost immediately, she knew that he had heard it before.

So she told Jamie the story.

Before Toothinia made the fairies hers, they once belonged to the Pixie King. Under this creature, the fairies ate the bones of the dead. It was very creepy, and Jamie couldn't help but to think that she was telling lies.

But was she, Jamie had been asked. And eventually, it lead to a horror movie, in which the Tooth Fairy ate the teeth of people. And not in a pretty way.

Story grinned as she watched Jamie squeal and close his eyes.

Sandy was going to have his work cut out for him tonight.

On this wonderfully perfect night, when the Moon was full, on Friday the 13th.

* * *

_**I was inspired to write this, as today is a Friday 13th and with a full moon. I wrote it, as the next event just like this, won't happen again until sometime in 2040's. So I hope that you like, and leave a comment.**_

_**And remember kiddies, The Tooth fairies did once do that...**_


	7. Midsummer Night

**I don't own Rise of the Guardians.**

_June 24th, year 1816_

Torch scowled furiously as he saw another wayward autumnal sprite and he shook his head. He didn't like it at all when the Imp Lord's sprites tresspassed into his season. Rumple knew that it wasn't his season yet, but recently the Summer Spirit found that the Imp knew that Torch was getting weaker with each passing year. And not doing anything to rein in his autumn sprites.

And this year, Torch couldn't go after the sprite, as he barely could stand.

He had to find a source for him, to keep his strength up, or he'd just fade into nothing.

He had to find Story.

After searching for a day, the Summer Spirit found a pixie. He asked the creature where he could find the Pixie King, and instead got a strange answer. Totally annoyed with the pixie, Torch flew off. Finally, he found the boy.

"Story," Torch said, landing on the ground. "I need your help. I think that I'm fading."

Story turned around and smiled. He had just the answer.

* * *

_June 24th, of the year 2014_

Sandy had just arrived in the small town, and started sending out his Dreamsand, when suddenly he was blindsided by a large firey Fox creature. It bounded past him, just pausing to look back at the small Guardian, and it seemed to Sandy, that it was taunting him to come play.

The Sandman smiled mischievously and sent out the rest of his sand, before he chased after the creature. The golden man dodged the creature's blue fire. It would not have done any damage, instead would have healed, yet Sandy still avoided it playfully.

It was a game that the two played on this night, every year. The Guardian would look forward to this night, as it was the one time that he'd get to see the Spirit at night.

For almost two hundred years now, on Midsummer's night, Sandy played with the Spirit of Summer. As it had been the only time that Torch became a free spirit, not bound to his season and drawing his strength from the celebration of Summer. It was the one night in which, two hundred years ago when Torch went to the Protector of Belief to avoid dying. Story used his magic, as a Pixie and as the Guardian of Belief, to give the Summer Spirit a new chance at life. But unfortunately for Story, created a creature in which the Pixie couldn't stand.

Torch, had become a chaotic spirit. His core, had formed from the pixie's magic and the power from the summer season, to create a core of chaotic wisdom. Sandy knew the Summer Spirit, better than anyone, as the creature had become more foxlike. And it was on this night, that only the Elder Guardian, knew who this large creature was.

The two played on throughout the night, Sandy sending his sand out, and the Summer Fox sending out his will-o-wisps to heal the damage that the nightmares had caused. And the two had made sure that there was no darkness that night in the world.

The next day, as the sun rose in the sky and indicating that the night had ended, Sandy looked over to see a firey red headed teen sitting on the top of the bell tower. The Guardian smiled as the boy looked refreshed, as if he had a good night's rest. The boy was wearing a old style red and golden shirt, over a flamboyant pair of reddish pants. And he looked at the Elder Guardian, past a kitsune mask, which was slightly pushed back onto his head.

"Oh!" Torch said grinning. "Oh, that was just what I needed, Sandy! A night out in the world. And you always bring out the best!"

Sandy grinned and nodded at the compliment.

Torch stood up and stretched, and the small man caught a bit of a bushy red tail before it disappeared.

"Next year?" Torch asked the Sandman.

Sandy grinned and nodded again.

He watched as Torch turned and left, and he knew that the world would remain a better place, with the Spirit of Summer and Wisdom bounding through another year.

* * *

_**Ah, done! I hope that you like this, cause I had to really think about this, to get it out like I wanted it. So tell me what you think, leave a review or a comment.**_


	8. Not a Guardian

**I don't own Rise of the Guardians or any of the Characters.**

Jack was helping North clean up a room, so he could stay at the Pole. The boy was surprised and excited about it, after the man mentioned it to him. It made Jack like the Guardian of Wonder even more. It took a while, and North decided to take a break, to eat.

And Jack continued to clean out his future room. He opened a drawer, in a desk, and noticed a leather bound book. Pulling it out, the Frosted Guardian sat his staff near him, and sat in the chair as he looked at the cover. It had a silvery green 'S' etching and the boy touched it, feeling the letter. Jack realized that it was covered in layers of dust and he wiped it off with a dry cloth. He then opened it. He had opened the book to a page that was bookmarked. Jack saw that the writing was in a strange script.

And he started to read it.

_I'm no Guardian. I took Pitch's deal before I even knew that I was a Guardian. Of Belief. It goes to show, that even a Guardian can fall from the lofty perch. I'm not the Eldest, no Sandy is by far older. I'm not the Smartest, North's got that one. I'm not good at bringing the light to the children, as Aster does so many times. And I can't do what Tooth achieves, as she helps with Memories. All I can do is help the Guardians to become bigger and to protect them. There's just too much that the world destroys, and the children need them. To bring Hope, the Memory of good times, Sweet dreams and the Wonder of a great year, with the chance of looking forward to a repeat all of that._

_The night only lasts for a moment, as fear of the darkness is always chased away by the Guardians. And I find myself needing them, just as the World depends on them. _

_And I keep the belief going with my tales._

_So am I still a Guardian?_

_I doubt it, but I do protect belief._

_I turned around and walked away from the darkness. I found my second chance at life and I am grabbing it with all that I've got._

Jack looked up, as North walked in with a large platter of sandwiches, chips and cookies.

"Ha," Jack heard. "Got the food."

"Hey, look what I found," Jack told North and showing him the book.

North's eyes widened as he saw the brown object. He recognized it instantly and he smiled as he put the platter on the desk.

"Huh," The Man said. "I must have missed that before."

"Who was the Guardian of Belief?" Jack asked curiously.

North took the book, gently from the boy's hands, and he looked at Jack.

"He was Pixie King," The big Guardian answered. "We didn't know it then, that he was Guardian. He never took Oath, and he didn't want anything to do with us, for some reason. But Manny told us that Pixie King was Guardian. And we were to get him back."

Jack bit his lip as he remembered the time when Pitch offered him a chance at power. He looked away from North, in worry if what he had to tell his friend.

"Pitch had once tried to get me to join him," Jack said.

North looked at the boy, in shock, for a moment. Then he wrapped an arm around the Winter Spirit.

"You refused," North said, knowing that Jack was there for the Guardians when they most needed him. "That I'm proud of, Jack."

The boy grinned as he looked up at the Guardian. In that moment, the boy looked up at his Father and found himself no longer alone.

"You are Family," North said. "Manny chose you cause he knew that we needed you. And we still do. You always remind us to have fun."

"Thanks," Jack said, his voice breaking. "I've been wanting a Family."

And North hugged Jack Frost like a son, before letting him go.

"You are always welcome, Jack Frost," North promised the boy.

The big man motioned for the boy to eat and Jack grabbed a sandwich.

And for a moment, nothing could break that peaceful time, as North and Jack enjoyed the meal.

"What did the Pixie King mean by walking away from the darkness?"Jack asked, finally.

"He once worked with Pitch," North told him. "But when Manny asked the Pixie King to help us, he accepted gladly. In return, Man in Moon gave Story new chance."

"So Story took the Oath then?"

"No," Jack heard North say. "Story never took Oath to be Guardian. He always refused to."

"North?" Jack asked curiously. "Who was Story before the Man in the Moon made him a Guardian?"

"He was Pixie," The man answered. "I am guessing Story had never been Human like us."

Jack looked at North in confusion.

"When Story became child," North said, chuckling slightly. "He had not eaten for days, then gotten very sick from pneumonia. After he had just gotten better, he tried jumping out of window and gave us very bad scare. He claimed, he was trying to fly."

Jack grinned as he listened to North and snickered when the man mentioned that Story had jumped out of a window.

"Did he do anything else?" Jack pressed out of curiosity. Thoughts raced through the boy's mind, in the many ways that he could tease his friend.

"Well," North said, grinning as he saw that look on the young Guardian. It was a sure sign of mischief. "Story made it on Naughty List many times. Even over you."

"What?" Jack said playfully. "I thought I was king."

"Nope," North told the boy. "Story is King, er Queen, of Naughty List."

"How does Story do it?"

North laughed, and patted Jack on the back, "You don't worry about that. Jack, you are Guardian now. You can't be on Naughty List anymore."

Jack Frost just grinned as they went back to eating.

We'll see about that, he thought.

* * *

_**Alright! I hope you like it. Leave me a comment and tell me what you think. I just had to mention the List.**_


	9. The Sandman and his dark helper

**I don't own Rise of the Guardians or any of the characters.**

Nyfe sat next to Sandy, on his golden sand cloud. He grinned as he watched the Sandman send out the dreamsand to allow the children good dreams. His dark gray legs would have been dangling down, but the tiny pixie found that his small size wasn't enough for that to happen.

After a moment, the creature leapt into the air and hovered near the Sandman.

Sandy knew that he was there, and he glanced over at Nyfe.

The Pixie shrugged, as if the small man had asked something, and smirked.

"I got bored," Nyfe explained, his voice sounding like a ghostly whisper. "Story is sleeping-"

Sandy nodded, as symbols appeared over his head. The Pixie looked, as he somehow knew that he had been interrupted, and he frowned.

"I know that she's supposed to be asleep," Nyfe said, pouting a bit and crossing his arms over his chest. "But it is still boring."

More symbols appeared over the Guardian's head and the pixie laughed.

"I could do that," Nyfe answered. "Destroying fearlings and Nightmare Men are my talents. And I'm awfully excellent at the task. Or so Story tells me. "

Sandy nodded and went back to his work.

He knew about Nyfe.

Born as a Pixie, in the middle of October, Nyfe was almost turned into a Fearling. But Story had arrived in time to see the small creature try to over power the darkness, and would have lost the battle, if Story had not been there to comfort him.

And as a result, the Pixie was almost as dark and twisted as a Fearling, but within the small creature, there was no fear of anything and a dark power that foretold of a greatness rivaling Pitch's.

The Guardian had see a bit of Nyfe's power. But at this time, it didn't matter, as Sandy saw the Pixie smile. Then suddenly the creature vanished and he heard a muffled hiss. After a moment, the Guardian saw the Pixie return and settled back down on the golden cloud.

"Another fearling to not worry about," Nyfe announced proudly.

Sandy nodded and smiled.

Tonight was a good night for children, as they had the Sandman and a tiny pixie helper watching out for them.

* * *

**_Sorry if it's so short. I've been choaking on this one for a while. So enjoy. :-)_**


	10. Hidden Ace

The pixie landed on the top of a fountain in Japan. This was where he was born and this was his home. Dark and mischievous, Nyfe looked around him and he smiled.

Nope Story wasn't here.

But he did see the Nightmare horses. And he didn't like what they radiated.

Fear.

Nyfe laughed as he jumped into the air and zipped over to a Nightmare. He grinned and pointed a finger at the horse, and in no uncertain terms, told the creature to leave.

It responded by snapping at him.

Nyfe recoiled, as other Nightmares started to gather around the pixie.

The dark pixie twirled around, looking at all the dark horses that were gathering and ganging up on him.

He spun around suddenly, screaming at all of the Nightmares, the sound resembling the wind sharply blowing through tree branches.

The Lead Nightmare snorted and stomped a challenge back to the pixie. It was clear that not only were the dark horses staying, but they told him that he had to leave.

Nyfe laughed.

Suddenly the Lead Nightmare found the dark little pixie standing on his muzzle. The Horse glared at the creature, until the pixie snarled. The Horse's eyes went wide with a fear that it thought it only had for Pitch, as it saw tiny pointed teeth.

The dogs started barking and howling, as only they heard high pitched horses whinnying. Then after a few minutes later, the city became silent once more. And a lone pixie flew off into the sky.

The Man in the Moon quietly watched this, and that night there was not a single child who had a nightmare. He knew that all of the children in Hiroshima slept in a peaceful rest that night, due to the fearlessness of a single pixie.

* * *

_**Thank you to all who waited, reviewed and favorited. **_

_**This little segment happened a bit before Jack a Guardian, and before the movie. I had no idea of where to put it, but it had to be seen. The potential danger that Nyfe held for Pitch, and one of Tsar Lunar's many hidden aces. Jack was just one of them.**_


	11. Jack's Pixie Family

Jack knew about all of Story's favorite pixies. He quickly learned about each of them, after becoming a Guardian. She had told him about each pixie's beginning, and the Guardians told the boy of Story's birth.

Story, was born from one of Tsar Lunar's Moonbeams and the strong Belief of a Mother. Becoming the first Pixie in the world, Jack learned. At the time, Story was known as the Pixie King, and had never known how it was to be a human. As North told Jack, Manny had a plan for the Pixie, from the start. As the Pixie grew, so did Belief. But there was no direction for it, so people believed in anything that came to mind. Then the Pixie grew too strong and eventually became a hermit-like creature. But Pitch Black had somehow got the Pixie King's power under his control, until the Man in the Moon made Story a human.

Jack was amazed to hear that.

The first pixie, after Story, was Rain. She was the least liked out of all of the pixies that Jack knew. Born of rain and the wind, she arrived in the months that Story had it hard. She was a wild one, learning quickly from him, and learned how to steal. Jack soon discovered why the Guardians always checked their pockets and kept an eye out for Rain. She was a little thief, and good at lying. Yet Story always knew when she was untruthful.

Bells was the second pixie. Born of Snow and Christmas. She was named Holly Bells. Her dress made out of holly leaves and pine needles, she was the only pixie that North really enjoyed. She appeared to be a little snow angel, with her wild white hair. Story had told Jack that she was once a girl who had a hard life. Bells was once unwanted, as a child, and finally life rejected her. Story had found the little snow pixie dancing with the snowflakes on Christmas day. Jack never found out what caused the pixie's birth.

But Jack learned from Bells, that he arrived about the same time that she did. A bit after Christmas, Jack Frost emerged from his pond. So he was more than happy to hear that he wasn't responsible for the death of a child.

The third pixie, and the most liked, was a pixie called Dash. Born of Easter and water, Dash was a little bit of a favorite of Bunny's. As Jack was informed by Dash, he was once a boy named Daren. He had found out that he had became Dash, as he tried to get an egg on Easter and slipped on some wet grass. He took a tumble down a hillside and landed against a rock. Dash then told Jack that it was the first time that he had seen Bunny, hiding nearby. The pixie remembered, as a child, standing up only to get his feet knocked out from under him and he fell backwards and hit his head on said rock. Dash remembered lying next to a pond as Bunny came up and stayed with him. Then Story came and called him Dash.

Jack asked curiously, on how he got his memory back, and Dash told him that he had always ran into Bunny. Every year, Dash would seek out Bunny, in a game like Hide and seek, and eventually Dash remembered.

Nyfe, was born from ashes and darkness. Pitch Black had been trying to make a child another Fearling, when Story arrived at the scene. As Nyfe told Jack, he remembered that the first face he'd seen was Story's. If the Pixie King had not been there, Nyfe informed the boy, then the pixie would have been swallowed up by the dark. Story told Jack that Manny had a plan for Nyfe, as he did for Jack.

And the last Pixie, was knew how the pixie came to be. Born of Winter and fun, Jack Frost saw the boy slip and fall, right into traffic. Jack watched on in horror as the boy had been getting up, when Story arrived at the scene. Pip was born from the accident. Story assured Jack that he wasn't responsible for the death of a child, as it was fated to happen. Not fully understanding and felling like it was his fault, Jack had been shown by Story the boy's life. And Jack found out that Pip was better as a pixie, as the child would have just gone back to a bad life.

And all of the pixies knew about Jack. They were a part of Jack's family, just as the Guardians were.

* * *

_**This was itching to get out. Wow, I think that I just kicked writer's block. I hope that you like it. Might be using these pixies more. Currently in the process of writing one with Bells**_


	12. Discoveries revealed

It had been a week ago that Jack Frost had taken the oath of Guardianship. Everyone had visited North's Workshop in the celebration of the new Guardian. But now it was over, with everyone going back to their own lives.

And Jack went back to having fun.

Jack laughed as he saw the Elves trying to keep their feet under them. He watched them slide across the icy hallway, some slipping and falling onto their bottoms, others pushing their buddies and skidding into walls and furniture. Jack thought that it was fun to see the elves skating about.

But his attention was caught by Nyfe, who shot up to him.

And threw a tiny snowball at him.

Jack felt it hit the side of his face and he grinned, "Oh, is that a challenge?"

Nyfe snickered, the sound resembling like someone scrubbing a spot with a brush, and taunted the boy by wiggling his butt at Jack. The Winter Spirit then shot off into another hallway and the boy followed, intending to get the Pixie. Jack lost the creature, after turning the corner. He looked around, and saw a tiny dark form shoot from behind a table.

Jack quickly followed the Pixie, and saw him shoot out of a window. The young Guardian continued to try and catch up with Nyfe, laughing as he started to get near the creature, then screeched to a halt, as the dark pixie abruptly turned to the side and shot down to a village nestled in a valley between two mountains.

Jack Frost looked, seeing a large green forest surrounding the village and in the middle was a extremely large and old tree. Jack could see the entire village from the sky and it took his breath away. He saw people going about and he had to get closer.

Jack soon arrived in the village and he saw Nyfe. The Pixie was hovering over a boy, who was jumping up under him and it looked like the child was trying to get the Pixie.

Jack landed nearby and smiled as he started to walk up to the dark pixie, when the child ran up towards him. Jack instinctively braced himself for the feeling of being walked through, but instead felt a tug on his hoodie.

"Hey," Jack heard the boy say. "Can you tell Nyfe to come down and play?"

"You can see me?" Jack asked out of surprise.

The boy laughed and nodded, "In Santoff Claussen, we can see everybody!"

Nyfe shot between the two, and motioned furiously to Jack, to follow.

"Who are you?" Jack heard the boy ask, the Winter Spirit jumped into the air.

"Jack Frost," He grinned, as he told the boy.

He then followed the Pixie right up to a green house. It was on the edge of the village, closest to the forest, and built around a large tree. It was strangely built, with it spiraling up the tree, across the largest branches and finally opening up at the top with a balcony and a door. Jack was amazed by the house, as it looked as if it was made in a way, that would never harm the tree.

Nyfe laughed as he came up with a key and offered it to Jack.

The boy went to the door and almost used the key to open the door, but realized that it didn't have a lock. So the Winter Spirit turned the doorknob and walked in.

He saw the furniture was made of willow and carved into the legs were pixies. The tables looked like the carvings had pixies on the legs and on the top were vases of flowers. The wooden floors had green rugs that lead up into the hallways, which went higher into the tree. Jack went up, following Nyfe slowly as he examined every everything.

On one side, Jack saw that there were windows, facing away from the tree. The window curtains were a nice golden color with red trim. He looked to the other side and he grinned as he saw pictures of the Guardians on the walls.

He looked at each and admired the details put into them.

Sandy, Jack saw first, was stunning. The painting featured him facing away from a large Pixie. Jack noticed that Sandy was beside the other creature. The boy glanced over at a painting of Tooth, and noticed that it was different. With the Pixie above her.

Jack looked back at the painting of Sandy and examined it.

Sandy looked like he was enjoying something and sending out his Dreamsand. Around the two figures, there were children. The children infront of the Sandman, were sleeping happily. And on the other side, the children were looking at the Pixie with various emotions on their faces. He grinned as he saw wonder, hope, happiness and joy.

The Pixie looked like it was smiling mischievously. It had what Jack could guess something that looked like sixteen wings that went over and under the Sandman. The Pixie's eyes were instantly recognized by Jack, as he remembered seeing them more than once. The emerald green eyes were unusually large on the face.

And intermingled together, it looked like Sandy's dreamsand was mixed in with what looked like Story's mist. He grinned as he lightly touched it.

Then he moved onto the next painting.

This one had Tooth below the same Pixie. But it only showed the front of the Pixie, looking down on her. Tooth was surrounded by her Fairies and holding a floating tooth. And Children offering more teeth to her.

The next painting was of Bunny. Agian, the Pixie was looking down on the Guardian. It showed the Pooka standing proudly in the middle of brightly colored eggs and children pointing at the eggs and others picking up some eggs.

Then Jack saw another painting, this one of North. And once more, it had the Pixie looking down on the Guardian.

North looked younger, with dark hair and a black beard. He looked like an olden Russian Bandit, but instead of holding swords, he was holding out toys. Around him were children, some sleeping and others happy with toys. Around North's feet were two long papers. One had Naughty on it and the other said Nice.

Jack chuckled mischievously as he finally realized that he had reached the top of the house. And he saw one last painting.

This one had the large Pixie creature in the middle of the picture. All eight pairs of wings spread outward, but it was holding something infront of it. Jack looked closer and gasped as he realized who it was.

The Pixie looked like it was gently holding him, like he had seen parents do with their children. Jack Frost frowned in confusion as he saw the likeness of him holding a staff. It looked like three pairs of wings were coming out from the staff. Made up frost and snow, the wings looked like, but it appeared like it was swirling out of the staff- like when he used his powers.

Jack touched the painting, as he saw the likeness of him wearing a blue outfit, that a prince would wear. The painting had him wearing a royal blue cloak over a lighter blue shirt and a dark blue pair of pants. And he smiled slightly as he saw the the boy had no shoes on. Jack saw Nyfe land on a old style chest under the painting and point to the lock.

Jack Frost looked at the key in his hand and smiled. He crouched down and unlocked the chest. Opening it up, he saw a velvety blue cloak. He grinned as he pulled it out and examined it. He saw that it had a hood on it, with white embroidered snowflakes around the rim of the hood. He noticed, on the inside of the cloak, a pocket. Smiling slightly, reached in, to see how it felt and discovered something inside.

He pulled out a small rolled up paper and he opened it up.

Jack Frost found that it was addressed to him.

_Dear Jack,_

_I'm sure that when you receive this, you'll know who you are. I am very sorry that you have had to go so long without having any true contact with anyone. It was not Tsar Lunar's doing, but mine. I wanted for you to learn how to see what the others could not and remain unchanged. You now know that you will never be alone._

_For you are the Prince of Winter._

_You receiving this letter, have shown that you are stronger than you ever thought. Tsar Lunar made you a Guardian and entrusted me with the task of teaching you. And through the fires of isolation, rejection, hate and darkness, you have come out with a Heart of Gold._

_So my dear Jack Frost, wear the cloak proudly, for you are and forevermore, a Guardian._

_Proudly and Humbly yours,_

_Storyteller,_

_The Guardian of Belief._

Jack grinned and he saw the 'G' on the back. It was embroidered into the cloak in golden thread. Around it was white snowflakes and frosty looking patterns, and on the'G' it looked like icicles hanging off of it. Jack laughed as he looked at the painting.

It was the third best gift that he had gotten, under Jamie's hug and becoming a Guardian.

Jack Frost just had to show the other Guardians.

* * *

**_I wrote this for an old story, that I'm currently rewriting and it's looking like it's not going to fit at the end. So here it is for you guys to enjoy._**


	13. Story and Nyfe

Sophie Bennett felt something shift in the air and she ran over to the window. She opened it and she saw a tiny winged creature. And she instantly recognized it as a pixie.

He was a pixie going on about seventy years in age. She saw that he looked at her with his black eyes and he grinned, tilting his head to the side and waving at her playfully. He had dark gray wings, as if they were charred in the color, and they were sharply pointed at the ends.

She offered her hand out, inviting him. He leaped up from the edge of the window banister and lightly landed on her hand.

She noticed that he also had charcoal black hair, that seemed to be wildly stuck into place. She smiled as she carefully tried to touch the stiff hair. And he looked up at her, trustingly, with his four pairs of wings twitching occasionally, and he allowed her to feel his hair.

Nyfe.

She remembered that he still continued to stay with her, no matter what. She had given him the name, upon his birth, as she thought that he resembled a dagger. And he had a core just as sharp as a knife, all dark and pointy. She knew that he was born out of the darkness.

After a horrible event, he was a child who suffered the loss of his entire world. A boy who lost everything. And almost lost his life. Pitch Black, still weak had took advantage of his pain, and tried to make him a fearling as he was dying. Story had saved him, but the fearling had already tainted the core of the newly born pixie and twisted a core of Humor.

And Nyfe proved himself stronger than the fearling, and effectively killed it, but the remaining dark powers were transferred to him. She remembered that he was the closest thing to a true friend that she would have.

And that she was his only friend.

All of the pixies showed no interest in his company. They would push him away, ignore him and leave him out of their chatter, silencing whenever he came near. The games, he was never invited to play and the stories, he always hid from their glares. He was the only castaway, unwelcomed and only loved by Story.

It was all the Man in the Moon's doing. And it was him that brought her to Nyfe's rescue. He had told of a child turning pixie, who could change the balance in the darkness. But if she ignored the advice, then that chance would be lost.

Nyfe was only alive because of The Man in the Moon and because of Story's heart. She found that she could not kill him, after she saw his strength.

Now Nyfe did all of what Story had asked of him. His wings told her that he had a potential that none of her other pixies had and she knew what it was, but he wasn't ready for it. Plus, Tsar Lunar had told her to wait to tell him who he was and who he was to become.

So Story kept him near her. And Nyfe stayed, remaining near her side, even as he could have left her.

"Hey," Sophie whispered. "You always come back to me."

Nyfe nodded.

"Why?" She asked.

He looked at her and just simply grinned. How could he tell her, of how much he loved her.

So he showed her.


	14. Pretty Pink

Story arrived at The North Pole, after getting a visit from Bells, who told him that North wanted to speak to him. So Story appeared in the workshop, scaring some of the Yeti.

"So North," Story said, walking into the smaller personal workshop. "What's up?"

"The ice roof," North responded in confusion.

"No I mean," Story said, rolling his eyes. "Bells told me that you wanted to talk to me about something."

"Oh yes," North said, as his eyes widened. "Jack is on Naughty list again."

"Again?" Story said smiling. "And what's so bad about that?"

"He is Guardian," North said. "And Jack can't be Naughty."

"Fine," Story said, grinning. "I'll talk to Jack and try to get him back on the Nice list."

"Thank you," North told the boy.

"Oh, and North," Story said. "I won't make any promises. I taught Jack everything that he knows. And you already know that I won't tell him that he can't do what I have encouraged."

"Please try," The big man said.

Story transported himself to where Jack was and instantly spotted the Winter Pixie.

"Hey Jack!" Story called out. He saw the spirit look at him and he motioned for the boy to come down.

After Jack landed besides his friend, Story smiled and looked at the handiwork of his Pixie. Jack had just got finished freezing Rumple's favorite tree and the Pixie King snickered. Then he looked at the Winter Spirit.

"I heard from North," Story started, smiling. "That you were on the Naughty list."

"Yeah," Jack said. "Three hundred and one years now. And I still am making a record yet to be beat."

"Yeah," Story said. "But you're still number two."

"And I'm still trying to beat you," Jack said mischievously.

"So what'd you do to get on the list?" The Pixie King asked.

"I pranked everyone," Jack told his friend, grinning. The Winter pixie pulled out a few pictures and handed them to the boy. "I got Bunny, Tooth, Torch and Pitch."

As Story flipped through the photos, Jack had named the victims. When the Pixie King saw the last picture, and hearing who was pranked, Story suddenly started laughing.

The boy handed the other photos to the Winter pixie as he stared at a pink painted lair.

"Oh Jack!" Story said laughing. "You certainly outdid yourself!"

"Thanks," The Winter Pixie said proudly.

"I'll make an agreement with you," Story said, as he handed the picture back to the boy. "North wants you on the Nice list. So here's the deal. You and I stay off the Naughty list for one year. After that we make the biggest prank ever, on North."

"But I don't want to break my record," Jack told his friend. "Besides wasn't it you who taught me to be myself."

"I know," Story said apologetically. "That's why I'm going to go off the Naughty list as well."

"Okay," Jack said. "And we have to go prank Pitch also."

"Alright," Story promised. "We'll prank Pitch and the rest of the Guardians. It will be after Christmas and it will be like no other!"

So for the entire year, Story and Jack were good. Neither were on the Naughty list for the year. North found himself proud of Jack, as he delivered gifts to all of the children. He decided to tell this to Jack, until he arrived at the North Pole.

Just as he arrived at the area, he suddenly saw two names on the Naughty list. Story and Jack. And when he entered the Workshop, North found himself awed.

He saw the entire workshop incased in ice, with ribbon and bows everywhere. He saw the Elves slipping and sliding all over the floors. And North saw that the Yeti were mysteriously absent. It took him while to find them, all locked in the stables.

As for Tooth, Bunny and Sandy, they too got pranked by the Pixie King and Jack. And each found themselves really not liking the pranks that the two had pulled. But Story had talked to all of them and explained that pixies were natural pranksters, and to change them would be like asking the Guardians to stop being who they were.

So Jack got a special exception. He'd never be on the Naughty list ever again, but would also never be on the Nice list either. It was an agreement that Jack was alright with.

Pitch returned back to his lair and saw once again that his place was covered in pink. This time is was worse. The stone was pink, not painted, but actual pink stone that partially emitted a dull light. And once more there was grass on the floor, but when the Nightmare King discovered that it was embedded into the ground and the bridges, Pitch found himself furious. And it was clear who were responsible.

In the middle of his lair was a bunch of ice and marble figures. Each figure in ice was of a pixie, unicorn or bunny and each marble figure portrayed Pitch in various poses- each of losing to the Guardians.

It was the final tipping point.

As Pitch looked at an ice covered marble figure of Story and Jack standing on top of a figure of a defeated Pitch, with Jack looking more like the victor, the man started crying from pure frustration and despair.

Jack had finally defeated the Nightmare King.

* * *

_**Okay, I had promised a special person (sorry can't name who, but you know who you are,) that I'd write it for them. And so here you are.**_

_**I hope that you like it and leave a comment or review, if you want to.**_


	15. Secret Revelations

Bunny arrived at the meeting place, and he saw that the Summer Spirit had already been waiting. The Pooka saw the teen sitting on a rocky boulder, which was pointing to the sky. The rabbit settled down beside the rock, on a mossy stone. He looked up at the teen to see the Summer Spirit grin down on him.

Bunny still couldn't get used to the change in the teen. Torch was wearing a colonial style shirt, which was bright red, and only a single golden sleeve. The Pooka shook his head, as the right sleeve was not there. It wasn't ripped off or anything, just not there. The boy's pants were flamboyant, with blue, golden and yellow flames around the bottom of the legs and nearing the top was red. It was like the pants were red, but the flames took over the reddish color. And since Torch had changed, he always wore a kitsune mask, pushed up into his long reddish colored hair. And the last thing that been altered on the Summer Spirit was his once short hair. It seemed to have grown overnight, or suddenly, along with the personality change.

He knew Torch for about four hundred years. The first two hundred years, Torch was a hot head. He had always flew off the handle when no one listened to him. The Summer Spirit was wise beyond his years, but had been forceful about his views. Then Bunny had started feeling a shift in the seasons, and he quickly figured out that the Spirit was weakening, and would have faded away. But something happened, and suddenly Torch was back, in full power. And the Summer Spirit was different from before. Where once, Torch would start threatening and tossing his powers around, now he merely laughed knowingly and only told the Seasonal Council once, what he had to say.

"You called the meeting," Torch said. "I'm interested in knowing why you believe that we have to meet."

"I'll wait until Rumple gets here," Bunny told him.

"And Jack Frost too," Torch said happily.

The Pooka glanced over at the boy, and he wondered if the Summer Spirit know more than what he appeared.

Rumple finally appeared, in a swirl of red, yellow and orange leaves. Bunny saw him sit on a tree branch of a tree. It served as a sort of seat for the Autumn Spirit, especially when all of the Seasonals were at full power.

Rumple knew that each were protected from their opposites, each on the source of their protection.

The Imp glanced around and frowned.

"Hey," Rumple said, a whine creeping into his voice. "Where's Frost?"

"He's busy," A new voice piped in.

The three Seasonals turned their attention to a boy. And Bunny instantly reconized the sandy haired boy as Story.

"I sent him on a trip," Story told them. "He's actually not here for a reason."

"And what reason is that?" Bunny asked.

"Because Jack is recovering from a beating from a golem," Story told them. "One in which afterwards, I obliterated said golem for even touching Jack."

Bunny nodded as he remembered that Story not only worked for Tsar Lunar, but for Mother Nature, along with creating belief. It wasn't an easy task working under two rivaling powers, the Pooka knew.

"Well," Bunny started. "Jack's a Guardian now."

"Already know that," Torch said, happily.

"And I'm very glad," Story told them.

"Ah friggin hell!"

Everyone stared at the Imp and saw that he was scowling.

"Well," Story said dismissively as he looked over at Bunny. "Manny chose Jack as the Guardian of Fun."

"I am glad also," A Female voice said. "Now Jack has a bigger purpose."

Everyone looked to see Lady Nature.

The dark haired woman looked at Story, as the boy smiled.

"I couldn't have done any better," Story heard her say. "If Jack would have listened to me."

Story's smile faded slightly and he knew that she hadn't actually complimented him.

"Well," Story said. "Where were you when he needed you?"

"I was busy."

"Yeah whatever," Story said, waving her off.

"I was actually dealing with Torch," The Lady shot back coldly. "Cleaning up a mess that you caused."

Bunny saw Story's eyes widen and noticed that the boy seemed to suddenly look guilty.

"What do you mean?" The Pooka asked, glancing at the Summer Spirit.

"Oh," Lady Nature said unkindly. "Few Spirits can merge two spirits into one. Even fewer can do it successfully. And only one managed to do it correctly and without any issues. Story fused Torch and Kiren into one Spirit."

"And every year," She finished, whirling around, grabbing his shirt collar and yanking him back. "I have to deal with Torch losing control to the fox."

Bunny's ears dropped to his head, "Now I understand!"

* * *

_**Hope you guys like. Leave me a review or a suggestion via pm. I'll take submissions, but only by pm.**_


End file.
